1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of military vehicles and more specifically to the field of blast protection systems for military vehicles.
2. Background of the Invention
There is an increasing need for added protection for occupants of military vehicles. Improvised explosive devices and other methods for attacking military vehicles have drawn added interest in the safety of occupants of military vehicles. Conventional methods for protecting occupants of the vehicles include reliance on the outer minor of the military vehicles. Drawbacks to such conventional methods include instances in which force from the explosive devices enters the interior of the military vehicle, which may place occupants of the military vehicle at severe risk of injury or death.
Methods have been developed to overcome such drawbacks. For instance, reactive armor on the outside of the military vehicle and body armor worn by the occupants of the military vehicle have been developed. Drawbacks to such developments also include risk of injury or death when the explosive forces enter the interior of the military vehicle.
Consequently, there is a need for improved methods for protecting occupants of military vehicles from explosive forces.